


Wishes

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Yuna and Rikku share their wishes.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).

Rikku walked up the steps that lead to the Celsius’ sleeping area. Yuna was standing there, looking out the windows as the clouds passed by under them.

“What’cha looking at, Yunie?” Rikku asked as she stepped up next to her.

“Just the clouds. I never get tired of looking at them. I grew up looking at them from below and now I can look at them from above whenever I want to.” There was such joy in Yuna’s voice. In some ways despite being the heroine that saved the world and becoming famous, she was still the girl from Besaid that marveled at the wonders of the world.

Rikku moved to stand next to Yuna.

“Do you have a wish?” Yuna asked Rikku.

“I did when I was growing up,” Rikku said thoughtfully.

“Oh, what is it?” Yuna asked as she turned her head to be able to look at Rikku with both her eyes.

“I wished that I could know my cousin. Pops always told us stories about his sister, but we never got to meet you. I always thought it would be so fun to have another girl to play with,” Rikku said.

“I wanted to bring the Calm, no, I felt it was my duty to bring the Calm. If I had a wish it was…” Yuna trailed off, flushing slightly.

“Awww, come on, you can tell me. If you do I’ll give you a kiss,” Rikku wheedled as she stepped closer.

“You were planning on kissing me anyways,” Yuna playfully accused.

“Guilt as charged.” Rikku followed that up by giving Yuna a slow and sweet kiss on the lips. 

“I wanted to be a chocobo tamer,” Yuna finally admitted.

“You know it’s not too late. We can go see Clasko, see about setting up your own ranch. We could pick one of the islands,” Rikku suggested excitedly.

“Someday, but for now, I wouldn’t trade being a spherehunter for anything,” Yuna said as she wrapped her arm around Rikku’s waist and pulled her close. 

They stood there watching the clouds pass by.

“What’s your wish now?” Yuna asked Rikku.

Rikku giggled. “It’ll take a lot more than a kiss to find out my current wish.”

What she really wished was that Yuna would always be loved, always have a place to call home, that she’d always have happy memories as she moved forward with her life. Rikku wished for Yuna’s happiness so much that she would have given up being with her to ensure it. That being with Rikku was what made Yuna happy was just icing on the cake.


End file.
